Sapphire
by Aelanas
Summary: As an initiation into manhood, Vegeta must do three things. Complete a mission, gain a servant, and find a life-long mate before heat. Can he do all three before turning 24? Re-write of an old story.


**Sapphire**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in the story, nor do I own the show.

Chapter one: Servantry

&

Buildings went up in smoke as a blast was shot from the west entrance of the capital. Other cities on the planet of Remdon had been attacked, once the capital was destroyed the power of the planet would fall under Saya-jin rule. The citizens ran around in a panic, not wanting to face their death to these invaders, nor surrender themselves to them. Left and right citizens were shot down by the powerful creatures that attacked them. Some even hid in shelters, or basements underground in order to avoid the Saya-jin's. This evidently failed and they were sacrificed for fleeing.

"Power to the Saya-jin blood." A soldier yelled to the fallen city. "No one stands in our way." The deep voice echoed through the smoking streets and dark skies.

"Nappa," Stated a small voice. Nappa turned to see a small man behind him with his hands placed behind him and irritation glaring from his eyes.

"Yes Prince Vegeta?" Vegeta was a young boy. He was ten years old, small and meek. He had been placed on a mission to over-run the planet of Remdon by his father, King Vegeta the first. The average saya-jin boy wouldn't start his missions until 16 years old to gain respect and be initiated as a man. Royalty; however, differed from regular saya-jins. Vegeta was prince of the saya-jins, thus his journey as a man had to start early, for his father's sake.

"I am getting impatient, have we completed our mission?"

"Yes sir. The capital has fallen, the planet is now under our control."

"Perfect." A smirk found it's place on his lips and a chuckle from his chest. Nappa joined let out a small laugh and looked at the rubble of the capital.

'help me' A small voice whispered out from the distance. Vegeta caught it and swiftly turned his head toward the sound. He started walking toward the source.

'This energy is weak,' he said to himself as he stopped in front of a fallen piece of wall. He noticed some lavender hair from the broken rock and lifted it up to find a small child, damaged, trying to stay alive. She looked up, face bleeding and bruised, to his eyes.

"Please- help- me..." She painfully stated, staring at the saya-jin prince as he glared at the girl. Nappa came up behind him and chuckled menacingly.

"Don't worry sir, I'll take care of her." He held up his palm and started up a small ball of his energy and held it out toward her.

"Stop Nappa, at once." Vegeta growled. Nappa, stunned, stopped his attack on the girl and huffed.

"Our orders were to destroy the planet, kill anyone who resists, place the creatures left into serventry. She is dying and it is our duty to end her life. She will be no use to us as a servant."

Servants on Vegeta-sei are placed in an auction and sold to saya-jins who are of high class. They are treated like scum and have no real place on the planet. They are taken from planets being over-run, or sold to Vegeta-sei from others. To classify as a servant in the eyes of a saya-jin, you must be in good health, take orders and serve your owner until stated otherwise. At any point in serventry, you may be killed for disobeying your owner.

Vegeta kept his eyes on the girl, who had fallen unconscious at that point. "To initiate a saya-jin into man-hood, he is sent on a mission by the king. Royalty have more priorities. It has become tradition to take a woman as a personal servant. Judging by the looks of her attire, she was a house maid."

"She looks far to young to be a house maid." Nappa replied.

"House maids are trained at the age of 10. They are known for their work, their training and their silence. My mother grew up with a house maid. Though she insists on the serventry rather than a house maid." He knelled down before the girl, lifted her chin to inspect her face, then placed it back on the ground and stood up. "She is not dying. Place her in the ship's injured quarters. Fix her wounds and help her heal. As of now she is not a house maid, she is my servant."

Vegeta walked off, leaving Nappa slightly confused. "Yes sir-" Nappa picked up the small girl and threw her over his shoulder. "You are a lucky wench. If it were me you would be dead by now." He muttered as he walked behind the saya-jin prince. Raditz stood at the foot of the ship, shooting small animals with his palm and laughing. He noticed the young prince and Nappa walking from the distance.

"About fucking time you two showed up. Who's the girl?" He asked. Vegeta gave no reply and walked by into the ship.

"Servant." Nappa replied, and stepped inside to take care of his orders, leaving Raditz among the death of the city. The wind blew past him bringing the chill of death crawling up his back and he huffed.

"Whatever." He smugly stated. He then followed Nappa back to the ship without another word about the situation.

&

A half hour had gone by since the attacks ended. From a distance you could still see the smoking ruins of the planet. Disturbing, but pleasuring. Vegeta sat proudly in the captains seat, surrounding himself with the aura of his success.

"How far from Vegeta-Sei?"

"We will arrive home in one hour your highness." The pilot responded. Vegeta let out a small growl.

"I cant wait that long to announce my news to the planet." He said impatiently, and to himself. No one seemed interested in his frustration. He grunted and walked out of the room and headed toward the injured quarters. He walked in to see the lavender haired girl awake and groaning from pain. Her forehead was bandaged from a large cut she had gained. Her face was bruised and her arm broken. He walked up to her bed side and she turned to him. She smiled lightly.

"Thank you- for- saving me." She pushed out. He grunted.

"I saved you merely for your services. I noticed you were a house maid, or so says your attire. I have taken you for serventry."

"Serv-entry?"

"You will do well as my servent, or at least I have high hopes that you will."

"I'm-a servant?" She asked. Vegeta grew frustrated, then sighed to relieve himself.

"Yes. From now on you will have no freedom as a person and must do everything I ask of you." The ten year old stated. She glared at him in anger. Servantry sounded like torcher. What could this boy do to her?

"What if-I-refuse?"

"I will have the honor of killing you. If you refuse now I can make that decision and come home empty handed. I don't want that" The young girl sighed. She was grateful of her rescue, and though the idea of serventry burned her soul, she wanted to live, even if it was under these conditions. She turned away from him, tears finding their way to the brim of her eye and down her damaged face. He smirked and started off.

&

"Your highness, we have arrived in the Vegeta-Sei atmosphere." Stated the pilot.

"Dedoria, tell the station that new supplies are needed on the ship. Also inform them of my cargo in the injured quarters. Don't worry, they don't need to be gentle." He stated. Dedoria nodded and turned back to the control panel and started his transmission to the station. Vegeta carried the symbol of Remdon proudly on his shoulders as the ship landed and the doors opened to his father, who had gone to welcome his son home from his mission.

"My boy! I see you have succeeded in bring Remdon under our control."

"Yes father." Vegeta knelt down and handed him the symbol of Remdon. "Father, I have also completed the task of finding a servant."

"Wow, two birds with one stone. Very nice work. Where is the wench?"

"In the injured quarters of the ship." King Vegeta did not look pleased.

"The, injured quarters?"

"Yes father. She had been trapped under some rock after the destruction was complete. She would have been left for dead if I didn't notice her as a house maid. She will do fine after recovery."

"My boy, you are taking a big risk having an injured servant. According to the servantry she should be killed if she is unable to work."

"I know father, but I have high hopes she will do well serving me."

"Well Vegeta, I will not argue with your instincts. You shall learn from your mistakes and I can not help you in your time of trial. If you think she will serve you well, by all means, keep her. Though, as your servant, you must give her a calling name. Her old name will not be accepted for servantry."

"Yes father, I understand." King Vegeta started off and the young prince stood to his feet with a smug look on his face. He was confident that his decision was good, and that this young girl would serve him well.

But what would her calling name be...


End file.
